


A Soldier's Last Stand

by AcesOfSpade



Series: The Lives and Deaths of Those We Admire [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Dies, Bucky Barnes Feels, Swordfighting, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA wants him back. He doesn't want to go back.</p><p>The Winter Soldier is no longer, and Bucky Barnes has taken his place. HYDRA doesn't like that. Madam Hydra herself has come to reclaim her pet, but when she can't have him, Bucky wishes he'd have just gone back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Warning in advanced: this one may suck. It was half-assed at like 10:30 at night and as I type this, it's 11:17 pm.
> 
> Also written by PleasePassTheDinglehopper, who AO3 won't let me tag as a co-author for some damn reason.

Bucky charged through the streets of New York. HYDRA was on his tail, trying to kill him. He needed to escape them, needed to live.

Three HYDRA agents chased their rogue Winter Soldier, heavily armed. They were bound and determined to return the Winter Soldier to Madam Hydra, even if they were killed in the process.

Cars whizzed by them, some honking the horns at the fucking idiots running through the middle of New York rush hour traffic. They were ignored, the chase leading all involved into Central Park. Bucky had to stop to breathe, leaning against a tree by the zoo entrance.

One of the HYDRA agents tried sneaking around behind the tree to get to the Soldier, sliding a knife out of a holster on his thigh to use as incentive for the Soldier to return with them.

Bucky just whizzed his arm up, slamming the HYDRA agent square in the nose. He let out a yelp of pain as he fell to the ground in a heap. Bucky then stomped on his face, rendering him unconscious. The other two agents  sprang from the bushes, hoping to catch Bucky by surprise. Instead, the grabbed each of them by the neck, slamming their heads together. They fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

Passerbys and park patrons began to flee, both because of Bucky and the mysterious woman dressed like an evil queen making her way towards Bucky. She even had a sword.

Madam Hydra was a force to be reckoned with. By far a better fighting machine than her own Winter Soldier, Madam Hydra had to personally step in to capture her beloved toy.

"Only you would send mice to do a tiger’s job." Bucky scoffed, looking at Madam Hydra.

Madam Hydra rolled her head slightly, her tongue brushing over her top teeth. “I love watching you fight, my pet.” she purred. “But you have yet to best me. Poor boy. Can’t been an innocent little girl.” she hissed.

"That's because it's not proper to hit a doll."

Madam Hydra let out a snake-like hiss, barring her elongated canines. “I’d watch what you say, pet.” she snarled. “I hold your fate in my hand, right here with my sword.”

"You're a doll. All you hold is a sword. My fate is in my own hands." Bucky spat back, moving his hair out of his eyes.

Madam Hydra flicked her hair away from her left eye, leaving her right eye covered. She never showed her pets the disfiguration she went through. They did not need that weakness. She spun her sword around in her fingers and walked circles around her favourite pet, making ‘tsk’ sounds every so often.

“You’re let yourself go, pet. Cut your hair, shaved your face. How dastardly.” she mocked.

"That's because I'm sick of being your pet." Bucky screamed. "I'm finally remembering who I was before all this. I'm just trying to get a part of me back."

“Oh, but before us, you were someone else’s pet.” Madam Hydra smirked. “You were Captain America’s pet.” She knew that was going to rub him just the right shade of wrong. She loved watching him squirm and turn red.

"I was not his pet! I was his best friend. I took care of him after his mother died. Without me, he'd be dead!"

“Ah, but you were his pet.” Madam Hydra insisted. “He became a Super Soldier, and yet e chose to save you from us. He failed, but that still makes you his pet.” she said, clicking her tongue.

"You know what? I've had enough of you!" Bucky screamed, charging at Madam Hydra. He was able to clock her once in the jaw.

Madam Hydra hissed, her green eyes almost seeming to morph into glowing red snake eyes. She barred her canines and drew her sword, slicing it across her pet’s chest, cutting open his shirt and drawing blood.

Bucky stumbled backwards, hitting his back against a tree. Reaching up, he snapped a branch off. Charging forward, he held the branch like a medieval lance.

Just before she was pierced by the branch, Madam Hydra dodged, taking three steps to the side and spinning her sword. She chuckled as her pet ran into the tree instead, much too focused on his task than his movements.

Bucky got the branch lodged in the tree. As he tried to free it, Madam Hydra lunged at him, sword bared. He tried to move, but he got his foot caught on a loose rock. He fell on his back instead. As he lay there, he feared for his life.

Madam Hydra stood over Bucky’s prone body, placing a stiletto heel right above his groin as a taunt. She pressed her sword into the deep slash in his chest, evoking a gasp of pain.

“You see, my pet, if I am unable to have you, it makes me believe no one can.” she hissed, plunging her sword into his chest, piercing his heart.

With his last ounce of brainpower, Bucky thought of one thing and one thing only. His Stevie.


End file.
